


Cover for The Empty Rooms of 221B Baker Street

by FourCornersHolmes



Series: The Captain and the Mastermind [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:12:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourCornersHolmes/pseuds/FourCornersHolmes
Summary: A Canva cover for The Empty Rooms of 221B Baker Street





	Cover for The Empty Rooms of 221B Baker Street

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Empty Rooms of 221B Baker Street](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105482) by [FourCornersHolmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourCornersHolmes/pseuds/FourCornersHolmes). 




End file.
